A number of food service and other components/hardware items are located in an aircraft galley. For example, an aircraft galley typically includes at least a water boiler, a beverage/food chiller, an oven, and a trash compactor. It may also include a coffee maker, storage cabinets or closets, trolleys/food service carts, and a number of other service and storage items/areas.
Traditionally, galley equipment has a single paint color or decorative laminate affixed to the front surface that faces that galley work area. The surface is intended to be generally neutral or to match the color of other decorative materials in the area. Once such equipment is installed, changing the colors or laminate materials is expensive and usually requires re-certifying the entire component with appropriate authorities or airframe manufacturers.
As airlines are moving more toward an integrated design approach in their galleys (as well as other areas on the aircraft), it is desirable that the galley components present a unified and harmonized look and feel. For example, if the door panels of all of the components have a similar color or finish, similar design, a unified graphic design, or an otherwise clean and uncluttered look, then the galley is much more visually appealing to travelers and airline attendants than if the door panels are a hodge-podge of colors and designs. Additionally, components that are located in an aircraft galley may initially all be purchased from one supplier so that they have a cohesive look and feel, although it is more often the case that varying components are purchased from a number of separate suppliers. This may result in the galley having a disjointed look and feel, which prevents the airline from projecting a unified and cohesive look in the galley area.
Moreover, even if the component door panels initially present a unified look (e.g., a similar color scheme or decor) when installed, over time, they may become scratched, dented, gummed with stickers or sticky notes (used to identify the food items located inside the component), marred, or otherwise damaged. This results in a galley that appears messy and unkempt. Travelers often pass by and through the galley areas. Thus, presenting a unified, uncluttered, and elegant look to the galley helps the airline project a professional and calming atmosphere. Damage to component door panels can interfere with this goal.
The present inventors have also identified a separate need, wherein airlines may wish to replace component doors that are not necessarily damaged, but to provide artwork, a billboard effect, decorative items, graphics, promotional, “white board” (easily erasable, marking board), or other functional or ornamental indicia across the galley area. These options are described in more detail below.
In the past, replacement of component panel doors has entailed removing the entire component (the oven, the chiller, or so forth) and installing a completely new component or unit. This can be expensive, wasteful, and time-consuming. Alternatively, just the door of the particular component may be removed and replaced, which is also expensive and time-consuming. A further option has been to non-removeably adhere (glue, bolt, or otherwise permanently secure) a separate, new panel to the component door. All of these options are expensive and time-consuming, requiring tools, downtime of the aircraft, and skilled maintenance personnel in order to effect the replacement or change. In short, these options are not optimal ways to achieve the desired results.
Another challenge that arises when components on an aircraft are replaced is that each and every time a part is changed or installed on the aircraft, it must receive a new part number and be independently Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) certified. This is in part to ensure that the parts meet non-flammability, smoke, and other FAA requirements. This additional certification can be expensive and time-consuming. There is thus a need for an improved system for replacing component door panels on aircraft and other passenger transport vehicles or vessels.